20 Bad things that happen to Piper
by Missy-Dedodakes
Summary: For all the people who think something bad should happen to Piper and not Finn for once. 1 chapter per event, so 20 chapters. Please read and review! Rated T to be safe. Though to be safe from what, we'll never know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I'm going to love writing this story. :) Please review :)

-----

Piper sat in her crystal lab, eagerly working on a blocking crystal and an oblivion crystal. She wanted to see if the blocking crystal would block oblivion crystals. She was trying it on a lot of random things, like dust bunnies and paper clips and whatnot. So far, it seemed the blocking crystal would only block larger objects. Piper was still trying to figure that kink out.

She lay back in her chair. "It's great being a crystal specialist," she said.

Pulling out the crystals again, she decided to zap her shoe. She yanked her shoe off and set it on the table. She held the blocking crystal in one hand and the oblivion crystal in the other, ready to try it out.

The door opened.

"Hi Aerrow," muttered Piper as she concentrated on the crystals.

"What are you doing?" he asked, catching sight of the oblivion crystal.

"Just some experiments," she muttered.

"Dude!" Another, clearly annoying voice bombarded into the room. Finn.

"Ack!" Piper lost control for a minute. Suddenly the Oblivion crystal lit up. "What on earth…" Aerrow muttered, backing away, Finn was already in full sprint.

Piper backed against the wall, as the Oblivion crystal rose and started spinning madly. She ducked on the ground, and there was a flash of purple light….

She looked up. Was it safe?

Her shoe was burnt and smoking on the table. "Whew," she said. "I thought I was a goner,"

-----

You didn't think I'd zap her with the Oblivion crystal did you? Then all the other 19 bad things can't happen to her! Please review:) But if you love Piper and all please don't flame me. Good for you if you like Piper, but Finns my dude all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I usually update faster then this. But what with my Terras story and also trying to write Return to Pathologica… yeah. And to think most people don't update for 3 days or so! 5 hours is late for me. Ah well… enjoy!

-----

"Morning Piper!" Aerrow chimed. It was late morning on a Sunday and everyone but she was awake. But that was because of the huge party they had the night before with Starling, who had left hours before. "We made breakfast for you," said Aerrow.

Piper, bleary eyed, stumbled into the kitchen. "Whats this morning?" she asked.

"Oatmeal!" cried Junko and Finn in delight.

"We put cinnamon and sugar in it for you too. That party must have killed you last night," said Aerrow. "Sit down,"

They were really treating her. Piper gladly sat down. Junko and Stork went to the back room to work out a plan for Monday (good grief, Piper would have to help them later), Radarr was still asleep in Aerrows room (the part had taken a toll on him too). Only Finn and Aerrow were in the kitchen.

Piper took a huge bite. She tasted the sugar, but she also tasted an incredibly strong spice. Her tongue burned. "WHAT IS THIS?!" She cried. "It's spicy!"

"Well Finn made most of it," Aerrow muttered nonchalantly. Finn turned around. "What? I put cinnamon in it, I thought that wasn't spicy!"

"This tastes like Cumin!" Piper yelled, chugging down milk.

"Oh…" mumbled Finn, he must have forgot or something.

Piper was enraged. "I'M ALLERGIC TO CUMIN!!"

Two hours later, she was feeling a bit better. Her tongue had stopped swelling but she still felt like crap as she lay in bed. "Sorry," muttered Finn.

Piper had to resist the urge not to punch him.

-----

For those of you who watch Drake and Josh, LOLz:) Hope you enjoyed, and please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I seriously hope you all love this as much as I am. –Sigh- Please review!

BTW Finn is causing most of Pipers misery. She has a partially swollen tongue and no shoe. I'm so proud of Finn. :)

-----

Piper looked out a window from the Condor. "Isn't it beautiful out today?" she asked herself.

Finn skipped to her side. "Yeah, maybe. Wanna listen to some rock?"

"No Finn," Piper muttered, he was going to spoil the weather.

"Fine," he pouted and walked off.

Piper sighed. "Will Finn ever learn?" she asked herself.

Suddenly there was an explosion behind her. "Ack!" she cried, and ducked. When the smoke cleared, she stood up. "What happened…" she muttered, and ran off to find Aerrow.

It seemed like all the smoke was coming from her room. "Whats going on?" she asked, Junko came out of the rubble. "I'm sorry, really, it wasn't my fault, I didn't want this to happen…"

Finn walked out of her room. "Finn," she asked. "What did you do?"

"Well, with my rock and an enhancer crystal-"

"You were in my room!?"

Finn shrugged and smiled sheepishly as Aerrow rushed in, Radarr right behind him. "What happened?"

"Finn blew up my room!" Piper cried.

Aerrow sighed. "I guess you'll have to sleep in the kitchen tonight…"

-----

I know, short chapter but a friend of mine suggested an explosion for the next chapter so why not? Yay! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pipers life is falling apart…. Muahaha:)

-----

Junko tiptoed into the kitchen. "Oh man, I'm so hungry…" he moaned. He started shuffling through the cabinets.

"Mm…" mumbled Piper from a sleeping bag on the floor, the clock ticked, 2:31 in the morning and Junko was hungry.

"Ah! Sauce," he said, finding a massive bowl of tomato sauce, he put it on the table and start searching through the cabinet for pasta to go with it.

Suddenly his elbow jabbed the bowl of sauce. Almost as if in slow motion, he watched on in horror as the massive bowl toppled onto a sleeping Piper. Well, she was sleeping.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Junko.

Piper sat up, sauce dripping all over her and her sleeping bag; a shattered china bowl lay next to her. "Junko!" she yelped. "You don't need to eat all the time you know!"

"Sorry," he moaned again.

"What happened?" asked a bleary eyed Aerrow, walking in, Radarr close behind. Aerrow saw Piper and Junko and knew instantly. "Well, you two clean up in there," he said and walked off.

Piper's life was falling apart. She needed to do something, and fast…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I'm taking Mysgrl7s idea for this chapter… still hating Piper by the way…

----

They landed on Amazonia early the next morning, so as not to get the heat of the day. Aerrow had mentioned something about a Cyclonian base here that they needed to destroy. All but him were still very drowsy and Piper still had gunk in her hair.

They made their way through the forest before coming to a massive lakebed, all five stopped and Aerrow made to start rock hopping it.

"Aerrow," yawned Piper, "You're crazy, why don't we go back and get our skimmers?"

"You know Storks still repairing them," said Aerrow, he landed the other side of the lakebed and pretty soon everyone else but Piper was on the other side.

A log lay in front of her; she decided to use it to maybe get a bit across the lake (more of a pond actually) but suddenly it snapped, the rocks behind it pushed it down to the bottom of the pond and suddenly a wave of water was headed for her.

"Piper!" Aerrow yelled, he started climbing a tree with the intent to either swing himself over it or to get a better view.

"Ack!" she yelled, the water pushed her down for one horrible minute (which later for some reason or another she couldn't remember at all) and she ended up in a pile of logs as the water dissipated. "Oh…"

Aerrow rushed up to her, followed by the rest of the Storm Hawks. "You okay?"

Piper moaned. "I feel awful…"

"I guess we'll destroy the base tomorrow then…" muttered Aerrow as Junko picked her up and they headed back to the Condor.

-----

Things that have happened to Piper so far:

Room being blown up

Loss of shoe

Slight tongue swelling due to Cumin allergy

Sauce in her hair

Mild Amnesia

Heeheehee…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I have more ideas now :D Sorry for the wait and Happy Holidays.

-----

A few days later, after they managed to destroy the Cyclonian base on Amazonia, Piper had gone off on a recon mission with Aerrow for Terra Tundras. Finn, Stork and Junko stayed behind.

Finn walked up to Junko a few hours after Piper left with goggles and a jug of a bubbling green liquid. "Wanna try an experiment?"

Junko shrugged. "Sure, I guess,"

Finn led Junko to Pipers damaged crystal lab. The two put on the goggles and Junko saw that Finn had arranged a large array of bizarre chemicals and liquids on Pipers table, in another pile was the crystals that were still intact.

"Awesome!" cried Junko and the two went off with combining chemicals and crystals and the like, pretty soon a foggy blue haze filled the room.

About 2 hours later there was an explosion, and just as soon as Piper and Aerrow returned too.

"What was that?" Piper asked suspiciously as they came in from the hanger.

"I dunno," said Aerrow, going to the kitchen for a bite to eat; Piper immediately realized what might have happened and rushed to her lab, which was just barely being rebuilt.

Finn spun around as Piper ran in. "Uh oh…" he muttered.

"What-did-you-do?!" spat Piper, Finn and Junko had apparently blown up the lab.

"I'm sorry!" Junko started, Piper hushed him.

"Its not you Junko, its Finn again! When will you stop!" she yelled at Finn.

"Will you stop yelling at me?"

Aerrow drifted in. "Guys…" suddenly he saw the mess of Pipers lab. "Uh…"

"THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK!!" Piper shrieked.

"Calm down Piper!" Finn yelled.

Aerrow shook his head and decided not to get involved in this again.

A few hours later, a foul smell was emitting from Pipers half destroyed lab. Blue smoke covered the area and Stork (whos room was nearby) was wearing a gas mask (of course that's just Stork).

Piper was so pissed… she was gonna kill Finn…

-----

Sorry it took so long to update, and I know this wasn't the bestest chapter ever but… well yeah. Anyway please review! Or not. Up to you I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Again, sorry for the wait, but I'm glad y'all are liking the story so much.

----

"Finn always blows up my room," Piper sulked in the kitchen again. It was late morning. Radarr shrugged.

"You're not helping Radarr," Piper said sadly. He shrugged again and scampered off, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

"I suppose I should get something to eat," said Piper and opened up the fridge. There was a huge cake in the center with a little note attached. "Whats this…?" asked Piper and picked up the note, it read: For your troubles, sorry I blew up your room,"

It was from Finn! For once he had apologized! Piper beamed and picked up the cake, setting it on the table and got out a knife to have a slice.

Finn strolled in as Piper was cutting. "Wassup Piper," he said, but caught sight of the cake and froze.

"Thanks for the cake," said Piper and took out a slice, but suddenly there was an explosion and little chunks of cake flew everywhere.

"Uh…" mumbled Finn and Junko walked in. Finn whispered something in his ear.

Piper blinked, cake was all over her outfit and in her hair. "What just happened?" she asked, trying to keep from exploding in a rage.

"Junko put the wrong cake in the fridge, that one was for an experiment…" Finn started.

"IT EXPLODED!" Piper shrieked. The one apology she'd ever received from Finn had exploded!

"Sorry…." Said Junko.

"Its always you two," Piper muttered.

------

Her cake exploded. Well give me at least some credit people I'm running out of ideas. But for now I'm good. Review if you will.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dontcha love explosions??

By the way, my first fictionpress story is up. I'm MissDedodakes there too. Not the best story but still… ah well. To Pipers misfortune!

----

"Ah, zees should go right here," said the guy from Terra Gale. He had come earlier that day to film a segment on the Cyclonian base on Amazonia, and so he appeared on the Condor around one and started annoying everybody.

Near the kitchen an entire mass media set had been put up and all the Storm Hawks were there, sitting around and waiting for it to go live. All but Piper.

She was in the back. "Why can't I be in this segment? I'm a Storm Hawk too you know. Best Crystal expert in the Atmos,"

"Zees is a cheeky girl," the Gale guy (his name was Penny, no one knew why) muttered. "You cannot because you did do nozing to help zeez children! What zeh Finn boy says you got a flooding and stayed in when zey destroyed za base!"

Piper glared at him. "Its not my fault I got hurt on the first day! And Radarr didn't do anything!"

"Ah, but zeh animal looks so cute on zeh screen!" Penny exclaimed. Piper suspected he was gay.

"I'm not cute?!" asked Piper losing it.

"Quiet yourselve, young child, leave zis to za experts!" he said getting angry and started the show. "And now, live from zeh Condor, is our Storm Hawk kiddies!"

"Kiddies?" asked Finn.

"Yes kiddies! Now tell us zhur story!"

Finn immediately got to explaining everything that had happened, glorifying himself of course. Piper shot him a dirty look and went to her room. _Stupid Gale, stupid Penny…_she thought angrily, Finn wasn't the only person to kill right now.

---

Heeheeeheeehee… please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I'm running out of ideas so people help out if you can. I credit I LOVE STORM HAWKS for this idea for this chapter. HAPPINESS! (and carpal tunnel...)

---

Piper was in the kitchen, stirring a mix of hot chocolate fudge in the pot. It always made her feel better when times were bad, and she needed it now more then ever.

"Ah, done." She said happily and poured it into a bowl. She put that in the oven.

"And nobody is getting this fudgecake," she said cheerfully. "You'll watch, right Radarr?"

Radarr chirped and nodded and stationed himself most sternly in front of the stove.

"That's my Radarr," said Piper and walked off to her room. She still hadn't got another shoe, and was planning to go through a shoe catalog for new shoes while the cake was cooking. She felt something hot on her remaining shoe.

Piper sat down on her bed and groaned. "This stinks," she saw a large mass of already setting hot chocolate fudge all over her shoe. She sighed, took it off and went to the bathroom to clean it.

About 30 minutes later, Piper was still scrubbing away. The chocolate had already hardened as a big lump on her shoe. "Ugh…" she muttered as Aerrow walked in.

"Heres a suggestion just leave it out and when the chocolate dries completely, break it off," said Aerrow.

"Thanks," Piper dried off the shoe and put it in the hallway as the smell of cooking chocolate from the kitchen wafted into the room. "Its almost done…" she said cheerfully and went back through the catalog.

Meanwhile

Radarr smelled something coming from the hallway. Like… more chocolate! He sprinted away from his guard position and found a giant mass of chocolate just lying there in the hallway.

_Score one for Radarr, _he thought and dove in.

Within seconds the entire shoe just… well, disappeared really. Radarr had taken it for chocolate and… erm… ate it…

When Piper strolled out of the room a few minutes later she saw Radarr lying against the wall, holding his stomach; the shoe gone.

"Radarr, shouldn't you be guarding? Is the cake done?" she asked.

Radarr moaned and held his stomach; Piper put two and two together.

"You did NOT eat my shoe! Radarr!"

---

Please review! Hope you enjoyed :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I still could use some ideas but I got over my writers block so here is chapter 10.

----

Piper was in the hanger, scrubbing away at an oil stain. She had been at it for hours. "Who even invented oil?" she asked herself. "It never goes away!"

She stood up. The hangar was sparkling except for that one annoying little stain. "I give up," she muttered and went to wash her hands and clean up all the detergents.

Meanwhile, Finn and Junko were skating all over the Condor in their new Heelies. Finn had his sharpshooting equipment and was shooting all sorts of little objects- pillows, glasses of water, etc. Aerrow and Stork had become so annoyed they had threatened to kick them off the Condor for the day if they didn't stop in 5 minutes.

"5 more minutes dude, oh-" Finn skidded to a halt at the door to the hangar. He aimed for the light blue detergent bottle near the wall.

"Boom!" he shot and the arrow went flying. But he missed.

Pipers skimmer was shot and burst into flames. "Aww crud…" muttered Finn and Junko, who had been 20 feet behind him, toppled into the blonde and the two went tumbling down the hallway. They landed in a heap near the bathroom.

Piper walked out and almost tripped over the two. "Guys?"

"Jmm mmt ffmee!" said Finn, muffled, underneath Junko.

"Sorry," said Junko and he and Finn got up. "Whats going on?" asked Piper as she made her way back to the hangar.

"Umm actually we're cleaning it up so you'll see it later!" cried Finn, arms out in front of the hangar doors.

"Oh c'mon I already cleaned everything up," said Piper, pushing past the blonde. She eyed the destroyed skimmer of hers and turned to Finn. "Oh, you're in for it this time," she hissed angrily.

---

Wow. This chapter was shorter then I expected. Ah well. GO HEELIES!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Are you sure this crystal is so important?" asked Aerrow the next day while Stork repaired Pipers skimmer.

"Yes! This Cabion crystal can control PLANTS! The Cyclonians want to use it to create plants to run their army."

"I guess we have a mission then." Said Aerrow.

"No- I have a mission. You can't come, and I'm sorry- but I have to stay elite. Like Starling." Piper looked down.

"Oh… okay." Said Aerrow and walked off. Piper was relieved he wasn't offended and went to the hangar to get Junkos skimmer (since Stork was still repairing hers) for the mission.

She took off into the clear air and over the clouds. They had the Condor parked only a few miles from Cyclonian airspace and so it wasn't long before the sky took a reddish hue and below, Cyclonia.

Piper swerved down and landed swiftly. "No guards… yet." She dove under a vendor and sneakily made her way to where the Cabion crystal was and peaked through a window.

Inside was Cyclonis, holding up a lime green crystal. "It's perfect," she hissed.

"Master, what are your plans to do with it?" asked one of the guards.

"None of your business. Retire to your quarters at once; I need to speak with Dark Ace in private."

"Yes Master," he kneeled and walked out of the room. Piper saw her chance. She burst into the window and tore out her crystal staff, quickly jamming a blazer crystal in before turning to Cyclonis. "Hand over the crystal."

Cyclonis laughed and took out her staff. "You're so naïve."

Piper lunged at her, activating the staff; a ring of fire shot out and surrounded them both. She made to hit Cyclonis with her staff but she pulled out a blocking crystal and sent Piper back, almost into the fire. She then raised the Cabion and a fern in the corner withered and pointed toward Piper.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg. _So that's what the Cabion does, _she thought. She threw a melding crystal at Cyclonis's staff and it melted out of her hand. "You'll pay for that, Storm Hawk." She hissed.

"Oh really," Piper flew into the air and knocked the Cabion out of Cyclonis's hand and stood up. She held the lime green crystal up in the air… but nothing happened.

"You fool," laughed Cyclonis. "That's not the actual crystal. I wouldn't leave it out in the open." She advanced toward the blue haired girl, who was backing up. "But the fern-"

"It's a robot, all it did was shock you. Enjoy your toy." And the master of Cyclonia disappeared.

Piper sat down, fake crystal in hand. "Crap."

---

Yes I know… not the most humorous chapter. Finally I'm developing a small plot… but oh you should see chapter 12. It gets better :D

Please review all!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Back at the Condor…

"Aww crud," muttered Finn. He and Aerrow were standing outside Pipers room.

"Well at least we have the Cabion crystal," said Aerrow, trying to appear hopeful.

"And it's taken over her room!" cried Finn. "So whats inside?" he asked nervously.

Aerrow tentatively opened Pipers rooms' door. There was a growl from inside.

A mass of plants and flowers choked the room. Vines crawled up to the ceiling, crystals and beakers tossed about spilled and shattered. The sheets of the bed were thrown up to show off a multitude of grass and moss. There was a small palm tree growing in the corner and masses of ferns made the floor impossible to walk on. A massive Venus flytrap guarded the door. It snapped and Aerrow stepped back. "I'm assuming the Cabions inside…"

"Probably…" Finn backed up from the door, his sight focused on the Venus flytrap which was glaring at him.

"If we destroy the crystal then we get the plants dead, and then all we'd have to do is clean up Pipers room…" reasoned Aerrow. "I'm going in."

"Good luck, dude."

He strode into the mini forest and just barely survived the Venus flytrap. He started rummaging around and in the tall grasses where he hoped the read Cabion would be. Meanwhile, back at the hangar, Piper precariously landed Junkos skimmer and was relieved to find hers in good shape, gleaming in a corner. She remembered the fake Cabion and sighed.

Suddenly she heard a scream and a bizarre growling. She burst out of the hangar and rushed down the hall to see Stork cowering in fear under a giant Venus flytrap. Piper raised her staff and hit the plant over; it keeled and fell to the ground. "What did you guys do!?"

"We found the Cabion," said Finn trying to look innocent. There was a yell from Pipers room and Aerrow stepped out. "The Cabions in there."

Piper made to go inside but Aerrow blocked the door. "Those plants will KILL you!" he gasped.

Stork stood up. "Remember… the chemical Finn used to blow up your room a week ago? Its fertilizer. The Cabion was probably in Pipers crystal collection the whole time… and the fertilizer activated it or something."

"It looks like Amazonia in there!" Finn said happily.

Piper shook her head. "I give up…"

"At least we have the crystal!"

Piper fought a strong urge to smack Finn upside the head three times over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Aerrow lay back on his chair holding a lime green crystal in his hand. "Thank god we got the crystal out," he faltered.

Finn shrugged. "So whos cleaning up all the dead plants?"

"Not now..." Aerrow had just barely removed the Cabion alive with the giant venus flytrap around, which was now dead on the floor in front of Pipers room.

"Man! We need a vacation." decided Finn. Radarr growled.

"We're not going to the Terra of giant banannas," said Aerrow. "How about Tropica?"

"Yes!" cried Finn and he high fived Junko, but of course with Junkos strength Finn found himself on the floor... again. "Ow..."

"We can't go to Tropica!" cried Piper and Stork at the exact same time.

"What? Why?" asked Aerrow.

Piper shook her head. "Its a long story..."

"Tropical diseases, and we could all drown," said Stork simply.

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. Everythings gonna be fine,"

----

The Condor landed swiftly on the breezy beachs of Terra Tropica a few hours later, and before Stork even set out the landing gear Finn and Junko had raced off the Condor and straight to the beach. Following them was Aerrow and Radarr, and then Stork; eyes darting between the natives, the beach, the Condor and back at the natives. "Can't I just stay inside?"

"C'mon Stork, just enjoy Tropica," said Aerrow and walked off. Stork stalked back onto the Condor after he left and Piper had a strong urge to follow him.

Instead, she took a walk on one of the streets. "Looks... exactly how I'd left it," she said wistfully. Ever since her coming of age when she was twelve she had been hated here. Why? She had refused to shoot a bird.

Yes it sounded silly, but the final test for coming of age on Terra Tropica was to sharpshoot a bird. Piper could hardly sharpshoot to start with, but to hurt an innocent creature seemed... unfair.

The elders had discussed her disobedience that night and decided she be banished. She took hardly anything, only a blazer crystal and found herself on Atmosia a few weeks later. Then she met the Storm Hawks and-

"There she is!"

Crap.

An old man grabbed a pitchefork and lunged at Piper, followed by a large group of angry natives. Piper sprinted down the road._ Where had Stork parked the Condor again? Ahh!_ She ran faster as the mob grew larger...

Meanwhile, Finn and Junko were relaxing, building a supermassive sandcastle that was already several feet high. "Almost done..." said Junko and took the tiny flag they intended to put on top.

Suddenly Piper, followed by a mass of natives, trampled over the castle. Sand flew in the air and for a minute nobody could see anything, almost suspended in time. When the haze cleared the castle they had worked so hard on was a small sand dune beneath their feet.

"Aw man," said Finn. "That was our best castle ever..."

Piper spotted the Condor looming above palm trees in the distance. _Bingo._ She ran up and opened the door, quickly spun around and closed it and then started working on all the locks. "Stork! I know you're here!"

The green merb emerged from the shadows as imprints of pitcheforks hit the door. "Help!"

Stork opened the door. "Boo," he said dryly. Suddenly the crowd dispersed and ran off, people started screaming and someone threw a pitchefork at Stork (it missed) and

"How...?" asked Piper.

"Tropicans are afraid of Merbs. You should see, its in one of your books." he said and walked off.

Piper looked back out the window. _Weird. _

--

With the current nightly crashes of fanfiction I've been pressured to finish this story sooner before (heaven forbid) fanfiction breaks altogether. If you're on any rpg forum you know how annoying that is. sigh Well please review! Chapter 14 will be up... soon :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

"Well," Aerrow sighed, "Stork was right."

"Told you," coughed Stork in the other bed.

All the Storm Hawks were in the small infirmary, and Stork had been right. Tropica had, in 5 hours, given all of them some sort of tropical disease. All but Piper.

"She has -cough- tropican immunity -cough-" said Stork as Junko threw up. "Oh come on..." Piper got a mop. "You were supposed to puke in the _bucket."_

"Sorry..." said Junko and threw up all over the mop.

"I feel like crap..." moaned Finn, tossing the fifteenth tissue on the floor. "Tissues in the garbage can!" cried Piper exasperated.

"I'm sick I don't have to." argued Finn.

Piper rolled her eyes and went to get the cough drops.

But as she got to the medicine cabinet she had an idea. _They need sleep. Sleep medicine would make them feel better and then I wouldn't have to clean up much... _she took the sleep medicine, divided it up and came back in the room, where an awful smell filled the air. "Who ate tacos?" she asked.

Everyone pointed to Finn.

Piper sighed and handed everyone the medicine. _Its gonna be a long day... _she thought. But she was wrong, just 20 minutes later everyone was asleep and the room very clean, she just had to get rid of the garbage bag (eww) and some of the mints Radarr had stolen from the kitchen earlier that day.

As she passed by the bathroom, she decided to throw out the mints in the toilet... the smell was nauseating her... she dropped them in the toilet and was ready to flush when suddenly there was an explosion. The toilet blew itself to shards as water and other 'contents' flew out into the air and landed all over the room and Piper. When the onslaught ended the toilet was spewing water like a firehydrant and the floor was a wreck.

"Why me..." moaned Piper.

--

Credits to I LOVE STORM HAWKS for the idea, especially the toilet idea. We were passing by the school bathroom and the boys restroom was closed and so she said maybe the toilet exploded. If it did I feel sorry for the guy who was sitting on the toilet when it did. sigh Very short chapter I know. But review please:)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Stations!" Aerrow yelled. It was a few days later and everyone had recovered from the illness. Talons were shooting outside the Condor for the third time today. Stork rushed to the controls, Finn and Junko to the cannons as Aerrow, Piper and Radarr got on their skimmers to go on the frontlines.

On a Cyclonian airship outside, teen queen to Cyclonia snickered. "They won't have the Cabion for long."

Piper swerved out of the hangar in the pouring rain, chasing after the Talons; Aerrow right behind her. "Wonder what they want now?"

"I dunno," Aerrow said over the rain and started taking out some of the Talons.

Back on the airship, Cyclonis got on her skimmer. "This won't take long." she hissed and flew out to where Piper was.

"This should be easy," Piper laughed.

"Storm hawk!" Cyclonis unexpectedly threw herself at Piper and the two found themselves in a stranglehold. Cyclonis was so angry, she lost her staff and the Cabion. Well Piper would face the consequences.

"Hey!" Piper shrieked and whipped out her staff on Cyclonis.

"What the..." Aerrow had just taken out two Talons when he saw Master Cyclonis and Piper having some sort of a bitchfight. "They have got to be kidding me."

He waited a minute.

"Crap no they're not..." he made his way to them.

"Noo!" Piper yelled as Cyclonis wrenched the staff out of Pipers hands and disapeared. "No no no!"

"What the- oh crap!" Cyclonis was making her way toward the Condor. "Shes gonna go for the Cabion!" yelled Aerrow and went off to get her, Piper right behind him.

They landed in the hangar, Cyclonis nowhere to be seen. The two of them and Radarr made a mad dash for the bridge, where they heard screaming.

Piper was suddenly enraged. The Cyclonian queen had Pipers staff, with an ominous looking purple crystal loaded, pointed at a terrifyed Stork.

"Oh no you didn't!" shrieked Piper and lunged for her, the Cabion flew out of her pocket... crap she had forgotten it was there...

Cyclonis snatched the crystal in the air. "Thats all I needed." she then disapeared.

"No!" yelled Piper grasping for the air.

"I was right. Cyclonia is gonna take over the world and now we're all gonna die," Stork gloomed.

"You never said that,"

"I do now." Stork sighed and walked off.

"I agree with Stork now..." Aerrow looked down.

--

I'm sorry, its a bit of short chapter... but please review anyway :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I'm going to do a lot of updating today so for the chapter surge...

--

Piper lounged back on her bed the next day. She was calm and happy that finally, her room had been fixed. No more evil plants, chemical explosions and the like. And for once, she had the room all to herself. It was almost too perfect.

She got up to admire her crystal collection. After all the incidents she only had six left- 2 blockers, 1 velocity, 2 blazers and her favorite, the Solaris crystal. It glowed faintly, needing a recharge.

She knelt down and looked under her bed for any abandoned crystals... but there was only grass. Finn and Aerrow had missed a spot. She sighed and started pulling it up, trying to erase all signs the Cabion had ever been in her room, when she came across a large clover patch.

She pulled it up and put it on her bed._ Maybe if I find a 4 leaf clover I'll be lucky again or something... _she thought to herself.

She got up the last of the grass and threw it in the wastebin, then went through the clovers. _3 leaf, 3 leaf, 4- no wait 3, 3 leaf, 3 leaf... I'll never be lu- what the- 5 leaf?_

She picked up the five leaf clover. "Wow, I can't believe it... these must be super lucky..." holding the clover she dashed out of the room and crashed into Aerrow. "Aerrow! Check this out!"

"What?" asked Aerrow getting up from the floor.

"5 leaf clover!"

"Thats... um..." Aerrow started as Stork passed by. He caught sight of the clover. "WHAT IS THAT!?" he pressed himself against the wall.

"Just a clover, Stork," said Aerrow.

"DON'T TOUCH IT IF YOU WISH TO LIVE!"

"What are you talking about...?"

Stork rolled his eyes. "Don't you know? A five leaf clover is the most unlucky of all plants! If you touch it you could be unlucky for life..."

"What?!"

"...or not," said Stork. "I might be kidding. We'll have to wait and find out." he walked off.

"This sucks," said Aerrow. "Good luck Piper."

"Yeah..." said Piper.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Near the bridge, Finn and Junko were coating a chair in glue. "This is priceless," Finn chirped. "When Stork sits on this…"

"He'll freak!" cheered Junko.

"Remember, you gotta distract him once he sits down until the glue dries." Said Finn, suddenly they heard someone running.

Piper burst into the room.

"Piper, whatever you do, don't sit-" started Junko but Finn shushed him. "Better prize." He snickered.

"You said Stork-"

"And now I say Piper." He whispered. Taking on a nicer tone, he turned to Piper. "Sit down. Whats wrong?" he held open a seat for her.

Piper sighed and sat down. "Have you ever heard of something called a five leaf clover?"

"Aren't those really lucky?" asked Junko, he and Finn taking seats next to her.

Piper looked surprised. "What? They are?"

"I dunno…"

"Well because Stork said, that they were really UNlucky…"

"He did?" asked Junko.

"Where did you find a five leaf clover anyway?" asked Finn, pretending to be interested.

"Under my bed. You guys didn't clean up so well. There was an entire clover patch down there."

Finn shrugged. "Sorry dude." He motioned to Junko: _the deed is done._

Junko started laughing. "We got you Piper!"

"What're you talking about…?"

"Run dude!"

Junko and Finn burst out of their chairs and took off running. Piper got up- or tried to. The chair was glued to her butt! She hobbled to the door. "FINN!"

Finn cast a last glance at Piper and snickered. "We originally intended it for Stork."

Stork walked out of another door. "WHAT?!"

"Nothing." Finn ran for it.

"FINN!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Idea credit to I LOVE STORM HAWKS

-

"Yes!" Finn cheered as the Condor landed on Terra Atmosia.

"This is gonna be awesome!" yelled Junko.

"Are you suurree a petting zoo is a good idea…?" Stork asked.

"They're just opening!"

"It'll be fine, Stork." Aerrow said soothingly.

"Well, I'm probably allergic to wildlife so I'll stay here." Stork decided.

"Fine…" muttered Piper. "Be that way, Stork."

Stork sighed and finished landing.

Instantly, Finn, Piper, Junko, Aerrow and Radarr dashed out and ran to the huge sign which read 'Petting Zoo Atmosia: Grand Opening!', paid the admission and ran in. They all split off to the different exhibits and Piper found herself with the goats.

They started baahing and cooing at her. "Aww, you guys are so sweet!"

They came up to her and started crowding around her. "I must be popular or something…" she giggled.

"Baah…" they cooed. There were more and more of them. Piper felt herself being overrun…

Suddenly a flock of birds flew from the bird pen. They and the goats lunged for Piper. "What the-" she started but they attacked her. "HELP!"

One of the goats tore off her pocket and started licking it. The other goats (and the birds of prey) were eating the pocket. Piper sat up as the animals moved away from her and took a look. The pocket was covered in dry (quickly disapearing) chocalate.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Of course. I forgot to eat that chocalate..." she said and one of the goats gave her a nasty look. "But- I.. erm... was saving it for you guys!" she said lamely, the goat turned away and she sighed. "So they didn't really like me..."

Finn appeared behind her. "Why would they like you?"

"FINN!"

"Just kidding around... nothing harsh by it..." he joked and backed away slightly, he saw the pocket being eaten up by the animals. "Whoa. Harsh dude.."

Piper sighed and looked at the ground. "I just thought they liked me..." she trailed off, Finn didn't say anything..


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I don't know either, Aerrow." Said Piper. "I guess it was just… in my pocket or something and I didn't remember. But trust me, I'm fine."

Aerrow sighed. "If you say so." He said and walked out.

Piper sighed and leaned back in her chair. After all the animals had attacked her in the petting zoo, the Storm Hawks had fled back to the Condor (to the dismay of Finn and Junko) and then everyone just… calmed down. Piper hadn't got injured, just shaken.

Back to the crystal collection. She had found a firey red crystal the other day just outside the Condor. She picked it up and examined it. The crystal structure was very complex…. Who would just leave a crystal this powerful lying around? She asked herself when there was a powerful screech and a roaring outside.

She bolted out of her seat and ran to the window- and couldn't believe her eyes.

A massive, firey creature flapped its wings at her. Its body was completely red, its wingspan over 20 feet- a giant red firey bird. Its talons were ash black, sharpened to perfection; its wings were alight with fire, which amounted to an aura of flame around its head. Its head was also red, with black coal eyes that glowed with fire…

A phoenix.

She remembered the only other time she had ever encountered a phoenix- on that trip with the Storm Hawks when they tried to get a phoenix crystal…

"_Aerrow, do you even know what a phoenix is?" Piper hissed in the dim of the cave._

"_Sure. It's a birdie."_

"_Aerrow!"_

SCREECH!

"AAHH!!" Piper shrieked and dove back, landing on her crystal table. The bird screeched again and made for the window.

"NO! Aerrow! Anyone! Hel- AHH!" she gasped as the phoenix poked its head in. "AAH!"

Aerrow burst into the room. "What the-"

Piper turned to him, panting. "Just a birdie, huh?"

Aerrow turned pale at the sight of the angry phoenix, which was about to light the room with fire.

SCREECH!

"Okay, okay." Aerrow backed up, trying to calm down. "Maybe it wants something- Piper! That red crystal!"

"This?" asked Piper holding up the strange crystal she had found earlier. The bird screeched again.

"YES THAT!"

Piper threw the crystal at the angry phoenix. It soared through the air and out the window, phoenix in mad persuit.

Aerrow leaned against the wall and sighed with relief. "That was close… Piper?"

"Piper?"

Aerrow looked to where Piper had been… his crystal specialist had fainted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Yep. Last chapter... I can't believe it

Actually second to last chapter, chapter 21 is called 'Internet version' of chapter 20 and you'll see why :D

-

Junko tied the blindfold on Piper. "Okay, c'mon."

"Where are we going?" giggled Piper, even though she was sure of what was going on.

Junko led Piper out through the hallway and down to the kitchen. There, the rest of the Storm Hawks stood around a table, a cake with blue icing lay on the center.

Junko tore out the blindfold and the Storm Hawks called out in unison, "HAPPY FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY PIPER!!"

"Yay!" Piper shrieked, unsure of what to say next.

"Make a wish!" cheered Aerrow as Piper ran up to the cake.

_I wish for better luck this year, and-_

She blew out the candles.

"Oh yeah!" Finn cheered and he and Junko dove for the birthday cake.

Piper sighed. Usual Finn.

"I'll cut you some if you want." Aerrow offered, leaning on the table.

Piper shrugged. "That's okay."

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"Aerrow." Piper laughed playfully. "You know I can't tell otherwise it won't come true."

Aerrow grinned. "I made a wish."

There was a crash in front of them. "Ah sorry…" Junko said, a mass of pots and pans littered the floor. Aerrow ignored them.

Piper smiled. "What did you wish for?"

"I wished…" he said, leaning in to Piper, "that you would be my girlfriend."

Sound and noise drowned out and faded around her, if only for a minute. Did he actually just say that? _What could I say? Yes? No? Hes waiting! Oh…but hes still smiling. That's good. Keep smiling Aerrow._

Piper giggled uncertaintly and played with her hair.

_Smooth._

"That's okay." Aerrow laughed. "Take your time."

"I… uh…" started Piper. "You're my favorite sky knight."

Aerrow grinned. "Is that a yes?"

"You tell me." Piper said softly and leaned in to kiss him…


	21. Internet version of chapter 20

**Internet version of Chapter 20**

This is going to be really strange at first. Two of my friends, I LOVE STORM HAWKS and Mysgrl7 (who both write for fanfiction) decided, since around Chapter 10 or so, to have an internet version of chapter 20. You'll see why we call it the internet version. I credit both of them :D

--

"Morning, Piper!" Junko cheered the next day.

"Morning…" Piper dragged in bleary eyed.

There was a crash and loud explosion… a large, neon blue-pink portal opened in from of them, and Junko, Piper, Finn and Aerrow backed up against the wall. Lights flashed around the room. "What-is-that?!" Piper cried over the wind.

Suddenly the bizarre portal thing vanished and three girls stepped out, they were wearing nametags which read "I LOVE STORM HAWKS", "Mysgrl7", and "MissDedodakes".

Mysgrl looked back to where the portal had been. "Alright, we have five minutes. Then we don't use the portal again, kay?"

"Sure…" I LOVE STORM HAWKS looked around. "Ohmigosh! We're actually in the Condor!" she shrieked, jumping up and down.

Finn looked at her nametag. "So, you love storm hawks, you want an autograph?" he asked, whipping out an autograph book.

"Ohmigawd!" Miss D yelped, crashing into the two. "I'll take one, Finn." She calmed down.

"Sure." He winked and got out a pen.

"How'd you know his name?" asked Piper, confused.

"You guys are on this TV show." explained I LOVE STORM HAWKS, and took out a cell phone. She played a clip from Gale Force Winds.

"Sweet." Finn said, handing Miss D the autographed paper.

Stork walked in. "Whats all the como-"

"STORKLE!!" I LOVE STORM HAWKS shrieked and gave the Merb a bear hug.

Mysgrl smacked her forehead. "Two minutes, let's get on with it…"

"Wait… who are you people?" asked Piper.

"We are from the internet." Said Mysgrl darkly.

"Whats the internet? How can you be from the internet?" asked Aerrow as I LOVE STORM HAWKS got off a very confused Stork.

"Never mind that." Miss D said.

"The portal was my idea." Mysgrl grinned.

"Piper!" cried Miss D; the crystal specialist fell back against the wall, startled. "You're coming with us."

"To where exactly? The internet? For a vacation?" Piper asked.

I LOVE STORM HAWKS snickered. "No, silly, to Americaland."

"Americaland?"

"Yeah," Miss D picked up. "Home of Hilary Clinton, global warming, grass-"

"Drunk driving, computer hacking, tobacco-" continued Mysgrl.

"Chibis, crazy storm hawks fans, sugar-" said I LOVE STORM HAWKS.

"Oh and uranium!" Miss D said, holding up a green rock that looked suspiciously like unprocessed uranium.

"I really, really don't want to go to Americaland…" Piper backed up slowly.

"Aw c'mon, it's not that bad." Mysgrl dragged Pipers arm as the vortex reopened. Both Miss D and I LOVE STORM HAWKS helped shuffle her in and the portal closed behind them.

"Whoa…" said Finn. "That was weird..."

"We got rid of Piper!" Junko cheered, and he and Finn high fived.


End file.
